Izuku mon beau père
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Court OS sur un crack-ship que j'affectionne particulièrement. Un jour, Mitsuki sortit se balader sur la plage de Dagoba et rencontra l'ami de son fils, le jeune Izuku Midoriya. Elle l'invita a venir chez elle pour venir rendre visite à Katsuki. Elle était loin de ce douter qu'il reviendrait quotidiennement juste pour elle... [Mitsuki x Izuku] Pour un publique averti.


Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire un peu crack-ship. C'est mon premier lemon, et un défi personnel d'écrire ça, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

''Izuku mon beau-père''

Aujourd'hui, la famille Bakugo avait décidé de faire une sortie, tous ensemble, sauf que malheureusement, Mitsuki avait du ''annuler'' à cause d'un rendez-vous professionnel, laissant son fils surexcité et son mari se débrouiller par eux-même.

Bien sûr, vu ce qu'elle comptait faire… elle n'avait pas du tout eu de rendez-vous professionnel et avait décidé d'attendre que son amant la rejoigne chez elle, pendant qu'il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr, elle avait prévu tout un plan depuis quelques jours pour que cette journée soit mémorable.

Elle attendait impatiemment son arrivée, un peu de stress s'incrustant en elle lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle comptait faire… il était si innocent, ne serait-ce qu'un baiser sur les lèvres avait été compliqué et leurs avait pris des mois. Elle se revoyait encore le prendre dans son étreinte et capter ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laissait doucement faire.

Mitsuki aimait le garçon, elle n'avait aucun doute, elle s'était éprise de lui dès lorsqu'ils s'étaient revu ce jour là. Elle était allé se balader sur la plage de Dagoba, voulant profiter de l'air marin et du superbe paysage, la plage étant enfin propre pour son plus grand plaisir. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle avait vu un jeune homme courir tout le long du littoral, et elle le reconnu avec un peu de mal.

C'était Izuku Midoriya, et l'avait alors interrompu pour prendre de ses nouvelles, cela faisant des mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé ni même vu, et le feeling était passé, étrangement passé. Leurs yeux s'étaient connectés alors que le bruit des vagues berçaient cet instant précis, les liants dans un moment très doux et calme, reposant les deux.

Ils s'étaient alors assis sur le sable et avaient observés le coucher du soleil, discutant de tout et de rien, de la beauté du paysage ou des nouveautés dans leurs vies respectives. Mitsuki avait senti quelque chose se produire en elle, et son esprit fit rapidement tilt et comprit ce que c'était. Elle ne put pas dormir la nuit même, ne pouvant pas éclipser l'image du doux sourire de son jeune voisin, mais finalement lorsqu'elle finit par sombrer dans le royaume des rêves, ce fut le plus beau rêve qu'elle fit depuis des années.

Le temps avait mit fin à son amour pour Masaru, mais elle restait avec lui par habitude plus que toute autre chose, et d'un côté elle avait peur de le quitter pour se retrouver toute seule avec son fils. Elle était une femme courageuse mais parfois un peu impulsive bien que cela ce soit calmé avec les années passant, mais se retrouver seule avec son fils pourrait être un brin compliqué, mais son Katsuki comprendrait les choses, il était assez grand.

Mitsuki avait conscience que sa relation avec Izuku découlait en un adultère envers son mari, et elle l'assumait pleinement, prête à en parler avec son mari quand il le faudrait.

Elle venait tout juste de fêter ses trente-six ans et elle se sentait prête à changer de cap dans sa vie, certes celui dont elle était éprise n'avait que seize ans, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas très sain comme relation, mais ils s'aimaient réellement et bien que leur histoire n'ait que six mois, elle se sentait prête à aller plus loin que le simple baiser avec lui, et elle pensait qu'il était lui aussi prêt à cela.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit son thé à chauffer, voulant qu'il soit réchauffé du froid extérieur rapidement pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. Ce qui lui importait était son confort et qu'il se sente bien auprès d'elle.

Izuku mit un peu plus de temps à se préparer pour aller chez celle qu'il aimait, il avait dû expliquer à ses amis et à sa mère qu'il ne serait pas disponible aujourd'hui. Ochaco avait voulu organiser une journée au cinéma et sa mère voulait qu'il reste car il risquait d'avoir des averses de neige, mais il avait décliné les deux offres, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

Pour cause, il allait voir Mitsuki, celle pour qui son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il la voyait, celle en qui il pouvait voyager simplement en ressentant son odeur, et celle qui pouvait l'hypnotiser avec ses superbes yeux rouges.

Tout chez elle était d'une beauté, d'une prestance n'égalant que son élégance, et que dire de son caractère qui était tout à fait en dehors des normes ? Elle était fière d'elle, franche, directe, amusante et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait à moins que ça ne blesse sa fierté.

Mais il aimait sa force de caractère, il trouvait que ça faisait d'elle une personne admirable, et il était toujours aussi subjugué par sa mentalité et sa répartie fantastique. Il pourrait en faire l'éloge sur une centaine de pages si on lui demandait, il avait d'ailleurs écrit un poème sur elle et ce qu'il ressentait.

Au début, il avait été très perturbé mais il s'était laissé aller et avait cédé à ses sentiments, devenant son amant et décidant de partager sa vie quand il pouvait. Il savait que leur histoire allait être compliquée dans beaucoup de sens, qu'il y aurait énormément à faire pour que les gens soient aptes à accepter leur histoire. Mais Izuku pourrait se démener en long et en large pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Toujours dans sa chambre, il attrapa un manteau pour se protéger du froid pour la petite centaine de mètres qu'il allait devoir faire, enfila ses gants et rangea son écharpe dans sa poche, au cas où il faisait très froid lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui.

Personne n'était au courant, et heureusement que sa mère ne savait rien de ses sentiments pour la voisine et mère de son meilleur ami, que penserait-elle de la situation ? Il ne savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il défendrait celle qu'il aimerait pour faire comprendre à sa mère ce qu'il ressentait et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas quelque chose de passagé comme un simple béguin.

Non, le jeune homme était persuadé que cette histoire serait bien plus que ça, qu'il vivrait avec elle pendant longtemps, dormant dans ses bras reposants. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il quitta sa chambre, passa devant sa mère, s'arrêta pour lui dire au revoir puis quitta l'enceinte de sa demeure. Il marcha calmement vers la maison de son amante tandis que son esprit bouillonnait à l'idée de la revoir, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre le son de sa voix et voir son sourire joueur. Elle lui manquait et heureusement qu'il pourrait la voir maintenant.

Il accéléra le rythme avec confiance et rejoignit enfin le lieu de ses envies. Il toqua à la porte quatre fois, signalant à Mitsuki qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, Mitsuki l'accueillant dans ses bras, fermant la porte derrière lui.

''Tu as mis du temps !'' S'exclama-elle, presque comme si elle se plaignait. ''Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te prendre autant de temps.''

Il la regarda avec une grande douceur et lui donna un petit sourire tout mignon, il enleva son manteau avec une vitesse relativement rapide et le posa sur une chaise de la table. ''Je suis désolé… j'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt.''

''Ce n'est pas grave, mais préviens-moi au moins de ton retard. Sinon tu n'auras plus de thé !'' Dit-elle, sous-entendant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, car il avait plus de trente minutes de retard.

Il rougit en sentant l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix, mais il ne dit rien, la regardant attraper deux tasses pour servir le thé. Il la rejoint vite, prenant les deux tasses dans ses mains, disant ''laisse-moi faire Mitsuki, je peux t'aider à servir le thé''. Son amante hésita une poignée de secondes puis le laissa prendre les deux tasses et s'installer sur le canapé, posant la théière et les tasses sur la table basse.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à côté, bienheureux d'être juste ensemble et de pouvoir profiter d'un instant ensemble, ils avaient normalement trois heures pour eux. Izuku se rapprocha d'elle, et bien qu'il était encore mal-à-l'aise de montrer ses sentiments, il blottit sa tête contre son épaule.

''Tu m'as manquée,'' lui dit-il en tentant de regarder ses yeux, ce qu'il considérait comme le miroir de son âme.

Elle souffla un peu et lui permit de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. ''Moi aussi Izuku'', répondit-elle alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux bouclés, inspirant l'odeur du thé vert posé sur la table basse.

Auprès de lui, elle se sentait reposée, pas besoin de crier, de montrer sa colère pour qu'on lui obéisse et qu'on l'écoute, non lui l'écoute et lui répondait avec calme et douceur, l'installant comme dans une bulle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était comme si le monde disparaissait lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, rien d'autre ne pouvant les interrompre dans leur passion. Elle arrêta de lui toucher les cheveux et posa sa tête contre la sienne, attrapant sa main dans la sienne et plongeant ses yeux dans ses sublimes iris verts, rien ne pouvant altérer la douceur de l'instant.

Il voulait ses yeux, elle voulait ses yeux, il voulait sa bouche, elle voulait sa bouche. D'un mouvement à la fois doux et rapide, elle prit ses lèvres et guida leur baiser, profitant de chaque petite seconde pour lui témoigner son amour.

Il goûta à chaque recoin de sa bouche, s'attardant parfois pour mieux savourer l'instant présent. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard à nouveau, et il se sentit instantanément plus excité, elle lui avait tant manqué. Malheureusement, il lui fallait bien respirer alors le contact du momentanément se stopper.

Il inspira et expira, retrouvant son souffle rapidement grâce à son excellente condition physique. ''Je t'aime Mitsuki.'' Affirma-il simplement en serrant sa main un peu plus fort, voulant conserver sa chaleur près de lui.

''Moi aussi Izuku, je t'aime.'' Lui assura-elle tandis qu'elle replongeait dans sa bouche pour ressentir un tourbillon d'intimité et de douceur.

Le baiser dura quelque secondes de plus que le précédent, les deux s'appliquant pour qu'il soit encore plus savoureux que le dernier, profitant de la moindre seconde pour accentuer chaque geste. Mitsuki bougea rapidement, prenant les devants et fit se lever le garçon, quelque peu surprit par le geste.

''Mitsuki ?'' Demanda-il, un peu perdu et perturbé, décollant ses lèvres des siennes pour la suivre main dans la main.

''Suis-moi''

Elle le dirigea avec adresse jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils gravirent en une poignée de secondes pour arriver jusqu'à l'étage. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sous le regard révélateur de son amant. Il avait compris.

Izuku la regarda pendant quelque secondes, semblant véhiculer certaines informations. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'ils le fassent ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Qu'importe, dans le feu de l'action il écarta ses peurs et sa timidité maladive, se sentant en confiance avec elle, bien qu'il craignît dans son esprit de la décevoir.

C'était sa première fois et il était content que ce soit avec elle, elle qui était le centre de ses pensées depuis six mois, elle qui rythmait ses rêves et ses espoirs, elle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il immergea ses yeux dans les siens et se sentit se nourrir de sa confiance et de sa sérénité, trouvant en elle la force d'agir.

Il était prêt, transmettant cette information par son langage corporel, il attrapa sa taille et l'attira vers elle, l'embrassant avec une passion débordante. Leurs langues se mêlant joyeusement tandis qu'elle l'amenait vers le lit, elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit un préservatif dans la boîte, le posant sur la table de chevet pour le moment où ils en auraient besoin.

Elle l'intima de se coucher sur le lit, et il s'ordonna à accomplir son ordre pour son plus grand bonheur, elle lui sourit puis fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle l'enleva d'un geste rapide, déboutonna le jean qu'il portait et baissa son caleçon, le garçon roussissant de plus en plus à chacun de ses moindres gestes.

Il murmura doucement son nom alors qu'elle commençait à attraper son intimité et débutait de long mouvement de va-et-vient pour son plus grand plaisir. Il soupira, démontrant qu'il appréciait ce qui se passait et la regarda dans les yeux, son visage complètement rouge mais son esprit bien lucide sur ce qu'il se passait.

Mitsuki fit glisser sa main gauche jusqu'à ses bourses, les massant progressivement tandis qu'elle approchait sa langue de son gland. Elle n'aimait pas faire de fellation, mais pour sa première fois et son plaisir, elle pouvait faire une exception. Elle fit tourner sa langue autour, l'emprisonnant dans une cage de chaleur des plus appréciables, il murmura son nom en cherchant à attraper sa main, elle lui sourit doucement et donna quelque coup de langue faisant monter sa sensibilité.

''Oh Mitsuki…'' murmura-il alors qu'il serait fort le drap et qu'il bougeait les cuisses, incapable de retenir ses gestes, son plaisir plus qu'intense, il n'était pas loin d'avoir atteint le paroxysme de son endurance.

Son amante hésita une seconde entre le laissait prendre son pied ou s'arrêter là pour qu'ils puissent s'unir, mais elle prit sa décision. ''Plus tard mon amour.'' et elle arrêta de le toucher pour éviter qu'il n'atteigne la jouissance.

Elle constata avec un air joueur qu'il aurait voulu se sentir pleinement en elle à ce moment-là, mais elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, passant son bras sur sa poitrine et son torse bien musclé. Il gémit doucement tandis qu'il intensifiait le baiser, puis d'un mouvement totalement surprenant, il la prit par les épaules alors qu'elle était au-dessus de lui, et la tourna pour que ce soit lui qui soit au-dessus d'elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et d'un mouvement courageux, entreprit de la déshabillé, il commença par le haut et lui enleva son tee-shirt noir. Surprise par le geste, elle fut un instant déstabilisée mais ce fut rapidement remplacé par une grande joie et elle l'aida à le faire.

Mitsuki décida d'enlever son soutiens-gorge par elle-même, ne voulant pas laisser un débutant comme Izuku se casser la tête à essayer en vain de le faire, il n'y arriverait pas facilement. Elle laissa tomber le bout de tissu et constata avec joie que son Izuku avait retrouvé toute sa timidité en voyant sa poitrine, c'était presque s'il essayait de détourner le regard sous la gêne.

''Regarde-moi'' Ordonna-elle plus que demanda, saisissant ses joues avec ses mains, lui faisant rencontrer son regard presque de force.

Il la regarda et parviens à calmer sa respiration au rythme des battements de cœur de sa compagne, puis lentement il hocha la tête, avala sa salive et décida de redresser son dos contre le mur. Il approcha sa main de son sein gauche mais il avait un peu de mal à cause de sa timidité, il tenta de la regarder une nouvelle fois et elle hocha la tête, alors Izuku le fit. Il toucha ses seins, d'abord en surface et maladroitement, puis il commença à se familiariser avec la douceur et la forme, puis il bougea ses mains dessus.

Comprenant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, elle l'aida en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et commença à lui montrer les gestes qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle atteigne son petit plaisir personnel. Elle dirigea ses doigts vers ses mamelons et lui fit faire de petits gestes délicats mais maladroits, il était un peu gêné et rougissait très fort alors qu'il transmettait ce qu'il ressentait par sa manière d'agir et de bouger ses doigts.

''C'est bien là… continue Izuku.'' L'encouragea-elle, lui servant de motivation lorsqu'elle démontrait le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il lui pinçait les tétons. Elle soupira et murmura son prénom, décuplant la confiance qu'avait en lui son amant.

Pour une première fois, c'était très bien et le jeune homme se débrouillait extraordinairement bien, toutefois sa maladresse par moments était évidente.

Il passa deux minutes supplémentaires à s'occuper de sa poitrine avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, presque avec une pointe agressivité. ''Plus, je veux plus.'' Osa-il déclarer lorsqu'il finissait enfin de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche. ''Mitsuki, s'il te plaît…''

Elle soupira longuement, l'embrassa à son tour puis tendit le bras pour attraper le préservatif qu'elle avait au préalable sorti et posé sur la table de chevet quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, excitée et pressée de s'unir avec lui. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher au plus près d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans se presser, un brin de peur le rattrapant à cet instant présent.

''Je vais te le mettre. Ne bouge plus.''

''D'acc...d'accord. Mitsuki ?''

Elle haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle commençait à lui mettre le préservatif.

''Je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup.''

''Je t'aime aussi Izuku.''

Kacchan venait enfin de rentrer de cette sortie interminable avec son père, il avait pressé le vieil homme pour rentrer plus tôt à la maison, et il avait obtenu gain de cause, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il posa sa veste sur une chaise et remarqua un détail très intriguant à ses yeux. Des chaussures rouges familières étaient devant la porte et il y avait un manteau qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Deku était chez lui, et cela déconcerta le jeune homme. Il le chercha dans tout le rez de chaussé, puis se demanda où il était… peut-être à l'étage ? D'ailleurs où était sa mère ?

Il crut entendre un gémissement lorsqu'il gravit les marches de l'escalier et il stagna dans sa progression pendant une seconde, ouvrant grand ses oreilles pour écouter tout bruit.

''Oh oui, continue Izuku.''

Plus que la colère ce fut l'incompréhension qui envahit Kacchan alors qu'il entreprit de gravir les marches de plus en plus vite pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, espérant avoir un problème auditif, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

Izuku se sentait terriblement à l'aise en elle, bougeant ses cuises pour rentrer encore plus en elle, elle gémissant alors qu'elle prenait du plaisir, cela étant la plus grande fierté du jeune homme, qui au-delà de son propre plaisir cherchait surtout celui de celle qu'il aimait.

Voir son sourire et ses son regard satisfaite et heureuse était pour lui très agréable, peut-être même plus appréciable que sa propre jouissance. Il accéléra le mouvement avec sa maigre expérience et il se savait sur le point d'y être, mais il se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait, décidant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois le temps de récupérer son souffle.

Elle accepta le geste avec joie et l'étreignit, faisant rejoindre ses bras dans son dos et lui murmurant dans l'oreille de continuer et de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il obéit alors sans l'ombre d'un doute pour satisfaire sa dame, son amour et amante. ''Mitsuki…''

''Izuku,'' murmura-elle tandis qu'elle l'aidait en bougeant ses propres cuisses, elle pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, elle embrassa alors son amant et lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille d'accélérer. Elle trouvait qu'il se comportait d'une très bonne manière pour sa première fois et elle était très fière de lui, elle lui sourit tandis que ses gémissements commençaient à véritablement être audible.

Les deux allèrent de plus en plus vite, mêlant leurs gestes tandis que la dureté des gestes apportait la douceur chez eux. Elle se sentit jouir, il se sentit jouir, ils ne retentirent pas leurs plaisirs et l'instant si apprécié était enfin venu.

D'un dernier mouvement de va-et-viens=t, Izuku finit enfin par se relâcher en elle, tandis que Mitsuki s'accrochait fermement à son dos alors qu'elle jouissait encore de son orgasme.

Izuku s'écroula sur le matelas, les bras étalés dans leurs longueurs, malgré tout, il fit un ultime effort pour bouger son corps pour s'étaler sur son amante dans une forme de grand câlin, elle l'accueillit, caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'il calmait son souffle et récupérait son endurance. ''C'est très bien chéri.''

Il se lova contre elle et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il inspirait et expirait lentement. Mitsuki fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe et enleva le préservatif de son amant, ôtant toute gêne qu'il pourrait ressentir pendant qu'il allait se reposer. Il cala sa tête contre ses seins et ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur familière et reposante.

Elle continua à lui toucher les cheveux, puis lentement elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes, son mari et son fils ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps, elle et Izuku pourrait profiter d'un peu d'intimité.

Derrière le pas de la porte, Kacchan commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux en ayant entendu une telle chose, il n'avait pas eu le courage de forcer la porte à s'ouvrir ni même à bouger en direction de sa chambre, c'était juste beaucoup trop à supporter pour lui.

Sa mère venait de tromper son père… il savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus et qu'ils pourraient se quitter bientôt, il en était venu à l'accepter, mais il ne pensait pas que sa mère coucherait avec un autre homme alors qu'elle était encore mariée, et le pire… le pire était que cet homme était Izuku.

Il venait tout juste de commencer à se réconcilier avec lui et à l'accepter en tant qu'ami et rival, qu'il était devenu l'immonde salopard qui avait touché sa mère…

Puis Kacchan remarqua quelque chose alors qu'il bougeait enfin vers sa chambre pour pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues. ''Deku est mon beau-père.''

FIN

Et voilà les amis ! C'est fini, j'ai fait mon premier lemon, oui oui, je l'ai fait et vous venez de le lire. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop maladroit ou mauvais, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour décrire les gestes et actions des personnages tout en restant poétique dans les choix de mes mots.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le couple mis en place ici, parce qu'à la base c'est un ''défi'' et une blague entre amis.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, mais n'oubliez pas de fav et cetera si vous avez aimé. Une critique, même minime et courte serait grandement appréciée.

MERCI POUR VOTRE LECTURE !


End file.
